The Moon and Stars Unite!
by KazeArashiRaida
Summary: Natsumi Karuizawa was just a normal junior high schooler. Until she met Asakura Yoh and Oyamada Manta, things got awry. She was just a cheery teen with the ability to see ghosts and communicate with them. Then she became a shaman! From whom? Find out!
1. Meet Karuizawa Natsumisan!

Shaman King

_A girl about thirteen years old was walking down a street to her apartment. She was side tracked by a boy on Momument Hill. She was walking home with her cousin and she got lost. "Karuizawa-san? What are you doing here?" Manta Oyamada had asked "I came to see the marker of Amidamaru no Akuma and Shiho Akatsuki." She had said "D-Don't!!" he had said "The stars are pretty tonight!" said a voice "Yeah, they are, aren't they, Oyamada-kun?" she had asked "Yeah." He had said "We all can watch them!" said the voice "__**W-We?!**__" Manta had asked "Sure!" she had said smiling like an idiot. "Awesome!!" the other boy had asked and spirits had come up!_

"_We're telling you!" Manta was telling our friends the next day "Ghosts? Karuizawa-san, has Manta gone wacko?" asked a girl "I dunno know!" she had said and the teacher had come in "Alright! Settle down! You can tell we have a new student." Said sensei "It's him!" Manta had said "Oyamada-san, do you know him?" asked sensei "N-No sensei." He had said and she laughed!_

"_This is Asakura Yoh, he's from Izumo." He had introduced the guy from the hill! Manta was thinking up a plan and she was laughing!! "KARUIZAWA-SAN!!" roared sensei "HAI!!" she had roared also "Pay attention!" he had said "Hai!" she had said going back to her cheery self "Alright." He had said and she was taking notes for the upcoming test._

_It was afterschool and Manta and she was going to Momument Hill. "Manta-kun, why are we following Asakura-san?" she had asked "Because, Karuizawa, we are going to expose the ghosts!" he had cheered and she laughed silently._

_Three Hours Later they were still watching the new kid, Asakura Yoh. "WHAT?!" he had roared and he looked our way. "I got to go. Nee-san will kill me if I'm late again! Here's my digits." She had said programming her number into his phone. "T-Thank you, Karuizawa-san." He had said and she smiling "Don't mention it." She had said and went off._

_It was after dinner and she told her nee-san she was going to Monument Hill. "Be back by Eleven!" her nee-san had said "Okay!" she had said and bumped into a boy. "Sumimasen, senpai!" she had said and he had smiled at the pink haired girl. _

"_Sorry I'm late, Oyamada-kun!! Nee-san made me do the dishes! Gomenasai!!" she had said flailing her arms and he was chuckling "It's fine." He had said and we overheard voices. "They are here tonight!!" said a man "Ah, my beautiful lady!!" said the leader grabbing her hands. "Could you let go of me?" she had asked and he let go._

_She was angry and now they were gonners! "This is Bokuto no Ryu's sacred place!!" said Ryu "Like I care if this place is your obaa-chan's!!" she had retorted "Feisty eh?" the man had asked and she attacked them head on! "If you like this spot so much, why don't you just marry it?!" she had asked/retorted and Manta was scared._

"_Ah, if it is not Bokuto no Ryu." Said the new student at school. "Ah! It's that boy!" he had said "You know, it is not nice to point!!" she and Yoh said in unison "Oh really? So, if I point at you, will you do something to me? OH mercy! Two little twerps are going to hurt me!" he had said and they were mad._

"_Spirit Unity!" they both said and blue and indigo souls came into them. "__**Hey, punks!**__" she had said "__**Cat got your tongue, kid?**__" Yoh had asked "They're like two complete different people!" Ryu had said "__**Prepare to die!**__" she had said and she was weilding a nodachi!_

_They were finished and Manta wanted to know her name "Natsumi Karuizawa! Yoroshiku!" she had said waving off. "Some character, huh?" Yoh had said and he thought she was a shaman._

***/Character Profile/***

**Name: Karuizawa, Natsumi**

**Age: Thirteen**

**Look: {look at Picture}**

**Occupation: Shaman/Student**

**Partner: {Will be revealed}**

**Favorite Saying: **_**"If you like it so much, why don't you marry it?!" **_


	2. No chizz, nice to meet you, Asakura Yoh!

Shaman King:

_**We get to meet whom?! Sweet!!**_

It was school the next day and Manta was beaten up "Manta!! What happened?!" we all asked "Natsumi-san, next time, help me!!" he had wailed "Sure, Manta-san." I had said and they all looked at me "Your first name is Natsumi?!" they had said "Bokuto no Ryu had happened." He had said "Bokuto no Ryu?!" they had wailed "They say he's a delinquent!" the first boy had said "They say he's a thug!" the second boy had said "Stay away from him!" the girl had said "We tried to tell you we saw ghosts!!" we had wailed together "NATSUMI-CHAN!!" cried my younger cousin, Kenji "Ohayo, Kenji-kun!" I said to him and he hugged me "What's wrong, Ken?" asked the girl who was close to me "N-Nee-san is in the hospital, again!!" he had wailed "*gulp!* She's what?! Manta-san, cover for me!!" I said to him.

I was at the hospital with Kenji and Shinji. "Alright, what happened." I said and they explained to me "WHAT?! THAT BAKAMONO!!" I cried and saw Manta was calling me "What? Uh huh…break? You told sensei? Good. Alright, if you insist. Yoh-san believed you? Awesome! You still have my i-Pod? You played my Text Twist game? I don't care. You suck, you know that? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Okay, okay, geez. Bokuto no Ryu is coming this way!!" I said and hung up and looking like 'I don't give a dang' and went into the room.

It was after school and I went to find the two dorks. "Hi hi!!" I said really cheerfully and they waved back "Here's your i-Pod back." Manta had said and I grabbed it. "Yay!!" I said and we went to the hill and I was smiling and Yoh tied Manta and I up!!

Yoh and I were both listening to music "Hey!!" Manta had said "HEY!!!" I cried this time giggling "Huh?" he had asked "Could you untie us?!" Manta had asked "You both are going to run away, right?" Yoh had asked "VERY QUICKLY!!" we both said "Then…no!" he had said and Bokuto no Ryu came.

"It's the guy and chick from last night!!" said one of the men "Sorry about last night. My name is Asakura Yoh. These two here are Karuizawa Natsumi and Oyamada Manta." Yoh had said "Yo!!" I said sporting my lucky peace sign "Howdy." Manta had said and we both were screwed.

"This is Bokuto no Ryu's gang!!" said the gang "Like I said last night, I don't care if this spot is your obaa-chans!!" I said goofily and ripping out of the rope. "Eat this!!" I said flipping them and giggling "Whoa!!" said Manta "What's up?! Mess with me, you get flipped like your buddy!!" I said pointing to a gang member and smiling "O-Okay! Now we know you're a black belt." Said Yoh gaping at me "I lived with my brothers for a year in Italy." I said and flipping a guy who was behind me "HIYAH!! My name is Natsumi Karuizawa and I'm a black belt in Aikido and Karate!!" I said and flipping Bokuto no Ryu on his back.

It was the next day at school and I wasn't my normal self. "Ohayo, Manta-san." I said sweetly and he was looking at me wierdly "Ohayo, Natsumi-san." He had said and I nodded "What's wrong with her, Manta?" asked Yoh "I think it's Bokuto no Ryu." He had said and I was drawing an sword I saw in one of my mangas.

It was when Yoh got me into his crazy antics. "WHAT?! WHY ME?! I HAVE KENDO!!" I cried and stalked off "What's todays date?" Manta had asked "June 2nd. Why?" Yoh had asked "She won't be here for a couple of days." Said Manta "Why?" Yoh had asked "I don't know. She's been like that since elementary school." Manta had said and I stalked off to Kendo.

"HIYAH!!" I screamed lunging at Mochida-sensei "You got stronger! Now, what's troubling you?!" he had asked "NOTHING!!" I screamed and went off and lunged at him and got him in the arm. "Whoa, nelly! Senpai seems mad." Said Keiichi, a kouhai "DAMN STRAIGHT!!" I screamed and went straight for sensei "It's that time again, is it not?" he had asked

I went to the Museum and caught up to Yoh and Manta! "Yo, Yoh and Manta. Looking at Harusame and Yukina no Sarui?" I said and they whipped around and saw me and I had my lucky '27' tanktop that was red and blue, a pair of dark blue tripp pants with black and blue skull chains. I had a indigo hat that had my dad's old race car number on it '18'. I then had my hair in a barrette and they whistled.

It was night time and we were waiting at the museum "Oh, come on!" I wailed and I heard crying "A GHOST!!" Manta had screamed "A ghost?! Where?!" the ghost had asked "M-Mosuke!! The swordsmith for the king in the legend of Amidamaru no Akuma!!" I said and I got up and touched him "As she just said, my name is Mosuke." Mosuke had said.

"Mosuke, what kind of name is that?" Yoh had asked "It's 600 year old name, thank you very much!" he had retorted and I consoled him "Maa maa, Mosuke-san." I said and went down to him "So, it isn't Harusame, it's you." I said and I put my glasses on "Natsumi-san! You wear glasses?" Manta had said and I nodded.

Mosuke was telling us about the past and about Amidamaru no Akuma. I listened intently and so did the boys. I nodded and propped myself up. We then went to Monument Hill and then found Bokuto no Ryu.

"It's her!! GET HER!!" he had said and I started to fight everyone and I then was trapped. Yoh tried to help and I was smirking. "SPIRIT UNITY!!" I heard a voice and it was Akatsuki Shiho! I then was lifeless for a second and then opened my eyes. My eyes were blue instead of violet-indigo. I had the nodachi and started to whip and Amidamaru came to the rescue.


	3. I gotta do what now! Where's my iPod?

Shaman King

_**Ren Tao? Who's that?!**_

It was another late english class. I was with Manta and I was being my usual goofy self. We then found a boy and I smiled and waved. He humphed and went on with his day. "SUMIMASEN!!" I heard a cry and it was Akatsuki. "'Sup, Shorty?" she had asked

It was school the next day and I wasn't there. I had Manta fill me in and Akatsuki went with me. I told her the sword I have always with me is my medium. I smirked and went to the Kendo test I had.

I found three boys goofing off and as Vice Captain, I had to act as the head honcho when Captain isn't here. "Nakajima!" I said softly to my senpai "Ah! Fukubuchou!" he had said "What's going on?" I asked as my blue eyes were hard as ice. "Senpai's." he had said and I smirked at Akatsuki.

"This is now the property of the Karuizawa-ke gang!!" they had said and I smirked "WHAT'S GOING HERE?! HUH?! ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I said blowing up and they're scared as hell!

"Ah! A girl!" they had said and they looked at my eyes. "K-Karuizawa-f-fukubuchou!" Tanda had said "Hello, Tanda-senpai." I said serenely and I looked up at them "YOU COME IN HERE WHILE THE FUKUBUCHOU IS NOT LOOKING?!" I said fiery and they were scared.

"*_gulp_* Hey, t-that's K-Karuizawa N-Natsumi!! The v-vice c-captain!!" Tanda had said to them and I smirked "GRAB A SHINAI AND SEE HOW MOCHO YOU GUYS ARE, BAKAMONO!!" I roared and my aura was plainly red.

"D-DID YOU SAY K-KARUIZAWA?!" they had said plainly scared "MY NAME IS KARUIZAWA NATSUMI!! I'M A SECOND YEAR AND THE CAPTAIN'S ASSISTANT!! I'M THE SECOND STRONGEST HERE EXCEPT FOR CAPTAIN TANAKA HIMSELF!!" I said roaring and lunging at them.

Yoh went next and I cheered for him. It was after school and I went somewhere and found the boy from last night walking with a crowd of stalking girls. "Yo! Tao-san, you have stalkers." I plainly said and went to walk next to him "You live this way, Tao-san?" I asked trying to make small talk "Yes, I do." He had said and I was smiling and he was smiling at me.

"Nee-san! Todai…ma?" I said and she wasn't there! I found a note attached to the fridge and found it to a bunny she got me that was brand-new.

_Yo, _

_Spitto Faia {Spit Fire},_

_I went to work early and no, you may not use my stainless steel katana I got from otou-san. You can use my old one and that's that. I hear you're now a shaman. Congratulations! You're finally in the lines of our clan. We're the Karuizawa-ke Yakuza Clan. We are a long line of shaman's and now you're a new generation. What you heard from those gangster's are that you're the heir to our clan line. Their names are Suzushima Shiino and the redheaded one is Akimoto Sotaru. _

_With Love,_

_Nee-san {Jin Manamimoto}_

I was creeped out and then went to my room and found Akatsuki there sitting on my bed being bored. "What?" she had asked and I got a text from Manta. "Fight with Ren!" it had said and I turned to her and I nodded.

"MANTA-SAN!!" I said going over to him and running at my top speed "That's her!! Shinra's Private Academy's Track Super Star, Natsumi Karuizawa-sama!!" I heard a fan squeal "Sup?" I asked and they squealled "Ah…Spitto Faia has fans." Said Nee-san and I smirked. "Just like you, huh, nee-san?" I asked and then she lunged at me.

"Zettai iyada {I don't want to}!" I said and she shoved me a an outfit I had no clue what it was.

"Ya know what, I look like a dork, Nee-san!! Where's my nodachi anyway!?" I asked frantically and she calmed me down and said that a priest or a priestess will be looking for people who have one attack already down and then I smirked!

"I will make you proud, Nee-san!" I said and darted off and found someone stalking me. "Come out now!!" I said and Akatsuki was battle ready "Akatsuki!! Tsumetai kaze {Icy Wind!}!" I said and she nodded and Ice came the priestesses way.

"Ah! So you're Karuizawa Natsumi!!" the Priestess had said "Hai!!" I said happily and she smiled "Good!! I'm Maiban Yume! {Nightly Dreams}" she had introduced and I smirked. "Akatsuki, into the Nodachi!!" I said and she nodded and her indigo soul went into the nodachi.

"Bunsan maiban yume no {Disperse of the Nightly Dreams!!}!" I said and Wind and Darkness swirled around us. "Eat this!! Imai, into the Guns!!" Yume had said "Hiru no Haru cho! {Springtime of the Daybreak Butterlies!}" I said and she smirked.

It was fifty minutes and I couldn't believe this was happening! "LET'S ROCK! AKATSUKI, MINAMIMOTO-TSUBASA RYUUSHIMA NOSURI [Fifty Thousand Feathers Dragon Drive of the Northern Sun!}!" I cried and she nodded and I got oversoul!

"Congratulations! You now qualify for the first round of the Shaman Fight!" Yume had said and I was estatic "YIPEE!! OH THANK YOU MAIBAN-SAN!!" I said hugging her and she smiled and told me some advice. "Arigato gozaimasu!!" I said running off and she 'tsked' "I don't care if she's Karim's sister or not. She's cute." She had said at looking at my walking form and my pink swaying in the wind.

I was looking at my deep purple Oracle Bell and I was estatic! "Nee-san!! Nee-san!! Nee-san…?" I asked and the two punks were there from school. "K-Karuizawa-oujo!! We're very sorry we didn't know it was you!! Please forgive our rudeness!!" they had said and I smiled "Nande? Desu ka minna-san?" I asked and they were still bowing.

_***/*/*/Character Profiles*/*/***_

_**Name: Minamimoto Jin**_

_**Age: Seventeen**_

_**Occupation: Natsumi's Caretaker and her trainer**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Saying: "Shisou told me to take care of myself when I'm older, Natsu."**_

_**Name: Maiban, Yume**_

_**Age: Twenty Six**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Priestess/Shaman**_

_**Partner: Imai, the Onna Bugeisha**_

_**Saying: "I don't care, Karim!"**_

_**Name: Imai no Yasuchika**_

_**Age: A little over 1,000**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Yume's Partner**_

_**Saying: "Y-Yume-sama!! Yume-sama!!"**_


	4. Whom vs Whom now! Sweet!

Shaman King:

_**Horo Horo Usui? Nice to meet you!**_

It was after the fight between Ren and Yoh-kun. I was lounging around when Nee-san went slave driver mode. I was happy to go up against her and her methods. I got ankle weights and I was giggling like my normal cheery self. She told me that I wouldn't be the same. I shrugged it off and turned on my i-Pod and turned it to Thousand Foot Krutch and turned it to "_Smack Down_" and I was singing along and nee-san said I had company.

"Ohayo!" I said giggling and doing backflips and front hand springs for my training. She told me Spirit Unity was next. "Akatsuki, into the Nodachi!" I cried and she nodded!

"Bunsan maiban yume no!" I said and she nodded and she did her signature move and I did front flip and did a no hands cartwheel and then did a Tornado Kick! "Hahahaha!" I said giggling and laughing and then did a cartwheel and then a back handspring.

"Natsu-chan did Acrobatics when she was little. And she did gymnastics. She was really good." Said Jin-nee and I smirked and went to whack at the dummy and then my phone beeped and got a text.

I then gave Mirokumaru, my dog, a bath. She didn't like it and licked me to death. I got the point and went to my room and found a necklace my ma left me when I was little. I started crying and went off crying.

I stalked off and remembered my older sister.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback: When I seven_

_I was at my Gymnastics meet and was looking for my sister or parent's and they weren't there. I looked all over and found noone. I was sad and stalked off after the meet and got my medal from Miss Itoh and stalked off. She bent down to my level and I was about to cry. "They didn't come, did they?" she had asked softly and I nodded sadly._

_Flashback: When I six_

_It was Christmas morning and they left me alone. I wasn't crying or anything, but they favored her more than me. I hated it! They always compared me to her and I hated it!_

* * *

I then did a Tornado Kick and then got on my skateboard and passed through the city on my skateboard with my black and purple helmet. I had knee pads and elbow pads. I was awesome at it and found a boy with blue hair and a spirit. I then did a ollie and then I got woots and wolf calls from the boys.

"Hey!" he had called to me as I got a Strawberry-Banana Shaved Italian Ice and I smirked. "So shaman boy has some guts to talk to another shaman?" I teased him and he blushed. "H-Horo H-Horo U-Usui." He had said stammering and I smiled. "Karuizawa Natsumi." I said and he laughed.

"You have a spirit?" he had asked "Yeah. Yo! Akatsuki-san, someone here wants to talk to you!" I said and she yawned "Hey, Akatsuki no Shiho." She had said and I smirked and he looked at her. "Woohoo! Kororo! Come on out!" he had said and I gushed. "Awesome! You're so cute, Kororo-san!" I had gushed and I went off and waved to them and he smiled.

I went to Yoh-kun's Inn and found a girl telling Yoh-san to do. "Konnichiwa!" I said sticking my head and I found Anna-chan, my science partner here. "Konnichiwa, Karuizawa-san." She had said "Aww! Anna-chan, you're here? Oh, didn't I tell you to call me Natsumi?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Natsumi!" said Manta and I went to my cold/cheery self. "Hello, Manta-kun." I said kindly and he smiled at me and I found a star! "Woohoo! Natsumi!" he had said smiling and I hugged him and he hugged me back. "You two know eachother?" Anna had said "Yup!" I said and he smiled and shook his head.

"So, you're running from your younger sister? That's pretty pathetic, Horo." I said to him and he laughed at my smile that was goofy and someone came into the door. "There you are, nii-san!" said a girl with blue hair and I laughed.

"Pirika Usui? Nice to meet you!" I said and she looked at Horo and I. "Are you his best friend?" she had asked and I snorted. "_Say yes._" He had mouthed and I nodded to him "Yup!" I said goofily and she hugged me saying that he needed a girl friend and I nodded.

My Oracle Bell went off and it said "_Ryuu Atsushi_" and I blew up! "What?" I was in disbelief and then ran off. "I got to um…go." I said uneasily and Horo consoled me and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

I went to my room and found a note saying to console myself from nee-san and Shiino and I looked over it again.

_

* * *

_

_Hey, Spitto Faia/Oujou-san_

_Be brave and have fun. You'll need it against Atsushi. Yes, I know her. She's strong and win it for the team!_

_Nee-san and Shiino_

"Alright!" I said going off in my battle outfit and rode my skateboard with Tennis Shoes this time. I got there in record time and then waited with Akatsuki and then went to see the clouds. "Are you Karuizawa Natsumi-san?" a girl with bluish-purple hair had asked "Yup!" I said sporting a peace sign and she laughed softly. "My name is Ryuu Atsushi. And you seem happy." She had asked friendlier this time.

"Alright. Ichi! Ni! San {One! Two! Three!}!" we both said and I started first "Akatsuki, into the Nodachi!" I cried and the indigo spirit went into the sword. "Tsumetai Kaze {Cold Winds!} into the Naginata!" she had said and then the spirit came into the Japanese Polearm.

"Bunsan maiban yume no!" I said and the wind and darkness surrounded me and her "Tsuukai Kazero {Whirlwinds Windstorm!}!" Ryuu had said and a powerful wind came through both of us.

I won and we shook hands "Nice to meet you. Here's my number." Ryuu had said exchanging numbers with me and I did the same and she hugged me and I hugged her back. "See you later!" I said and I found a presence.

"Ren-kun did what?" I blew up in his face and a presence came _again!_ "Yoh-sama! Karuizawa-sama!" said a voice and I looked like a white sheet "There's only one spirit who calls me _sama_." I groaned.

/*/*/*/*/Character Profiles/*/*/*/*/

Name: Atsushi, Ryuuka {_likes to be called Ryuu_}

Age: Fourteen

Gender: Female

Occupation: High School Student/Shaman

Partner: Tsumetai Kaze

* * *

Name: Tsumetai Kaze

Age: Died when she was Twelve

Gender: Female

Partner: Atsushi Ryuuka


	5. China! You're kidding me!

Shaman King

_**Ren Tao! Bunsan maiban yume no! **_

We were in China and Horo and Yoh and I were gasping at his large estate! "I knew the Stuck Up Snob was loaded!" I said and they looked at me and Horo shook his head and bonked me upside the head "Horo-kun! Ittai nani no tame ni, anata wa a ho da {Horo-kun! What the hell was that for you dork?}?" I retorted to him in my second tongue and he looked at me "I'm part Russian/Japanese." I mumbled and he lit up! "Say something in Russian!" he had said and I sighed "Ladno, strayĭ drug {Alright, old friend}." I said in Russian and they looked at me like I was a translater "Eh?" I mumbled and saw Bason.

"Alright! Natsumi and I will team up!" Horo Horo had said and I shook my head and said "Pochemu ya? Pochemu {Why me? Why?}?" I asked him in Russian and he snorted in laughter "That's funny!" he had brailled and I smirked.

"Bason-san, what does Manta do?" I asked him and Yoh explained that Manta should stay here. We went up the stairs and we found Chimeras or Jiang Shi and we were so screwed! "Alright!" Horo Horo had said and I retorted! "Hey! Eat this! Bunsan maiban yume no!" I said to a Jiang Shi and it didn't do a thing!

"Emus Noki-Pekonr {Icicle Assault!}!" he had said and I smirked. "Hiru no Haru cho!" I said and butterflies surrounded us and then I smirked "—BUNSAN {DISPERSE!}!" I said and then they dispersed.

Meanwhile they were attacking the Jiang Shi, Tao Ren and Tao Jun were in the dungeons.

"Nee-san, what's going to happen to us?" Ren had said softly "I don't know, Ren." She had said and she was smirking "You're getting soft, Ren." She had pointed out and he was blushing and not looking at her! "You're thinking of a girl, Ren." She pointed out smirking and he looked up at her smirking face. "I a-am n-not!" he had said and she smirked at him.

We were done with the Jiang Shi and we went down to the dungeon. "Halt!" said some Jiang Shi! "Horo-nii! Take care of these guys!" I said going off "Will do, Natsu!" he had said and I had my i-Pod and turned it to "_In My Head_" by Jason Derülo and I started to defeat the Jiang Shi with just my Nodachi.

I was with Yoh and we were going down to the dungeon. I was side-tracked and smirked "Yoru tonbo no {Nights of the Dragonflies!}!" I said and I was still smirking and I was smiling devillishly "Konnichiwa, Chibi!" I said smiling like a clown with a big grin on my face. "Natsumi! Yoh!" he had said and Jun looked at me "So this is the girl who lightened your life." She had said hugging me and I smirked.

"_Hi, Miss Alice,_

_Anata garasu no,_

_Yume wo,_

_Mirareru,_

_Mirareru—"_ I had picked it up and I nodded "Alright, thank you, Horo-nii. Alright, okay. Okay. Uh huh. What? Yes, we got him. No, I didn't worry myself. Yes, yea!" I said having an argument with Horo on my cell phone.

"Horo Horo!" I said coming to his rescue and Ryu's also. "Ryu-san!" I cried and he shook it off "Karuizawa, take Yoh and Tao to the last floor!" he had said and I did a peace sign and waved off and did a no hands cartwheel and then sreeched like a Indian!

"Eat this!" I said and Akatsuki did a surge of butterflies "Tamashii no Kyoyo {Souless Resonance!}!" I said and a blue wave came to the Jiang Shi's and I did a back flip and still had my i-Pod on "_My Tourniquet_" by Evanescence!

We were on the top floor and I was scowling now with Yoh and found a man with Horo Horo and Ryu! "Horo-nii! Ryu-san!" I said coming to their aid and I looked at him menacingly "Lad no, staryĭ drug." I mumbled in Russian and looked at him menacingly!

It was after the thing with En and Ran and Ching gave us a feast!

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I mumbled scared and Ran hugged me "Shush." She had whispered and I hugghed her back and she gave me a necklace that was hers and I hugged her and she hugged me back.

_**//Character Profiles//**_

_**Name: Tao, Ran**_

_**Age: A Woman Never Tells**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Daoshi**_

_**Children: Tao, Jun,**_

_**Tao, Ren**_

_**Partners: Shu and Kyo**_

_**Name: Tao, Ren**_

_**Age: Thirteen**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Occupation: Shaman/Student**_


	6. Do I even want to know what you do?

Shaman King:

_**Rest Day: I need this, so bad!**_

It was after we defeated Ren's dad and I was in my room and I was sleeping my cold off. Yoh came and gave me my homework and Nee-san was no where to be found. '_Maybe she's with a boyfriend_' I thought "**WHAT? NEE-SAN IS OUT WITH A BOYFRIEND! I NEED TO CALL HORO-NII!**" I brailled and I searched for my Blackberry Storm 9550 that was Purple and Red with blackbutterflies on the cover and had my Kon keychain from Bleach!

"Moshi Moshi?" he had asked picking up his cell phone "HORO-NII! NEE-SAN IS WITH A BOYFRIEND!" I said and he flipped out "Jin-san is what?" he had brailled also and I laughed at his reaction and I growled. "Pirika! I'm going out with Natsu!" he had said and he got my i-Pod I let him borrow last night and he looked at a scratch and he was in trouble!

"Natsu!" said Horo Horo and I looked at him and I smiled my true goofy smile "Horo!" I said his nickname and he looked relieved and my Oracle Bell went off. "_Seiran Itami {Orchid Pain}_" and I looked at it and sighed. "I gotta go!" I said and he hugged me like a brother would a little sister "Don't get yourself killed." He had whispered and I hugged him and I kissed his cheek "Will do." I said and walked off.

It was about noon and I was there in my battle outfit. I was with my i-Pod and someone came to me and he was pretty cute. He had this smile saying "Older Brother" and I smiled. "Are you Seiran Itami/Karuizawa Natsumi?" we asked at the same time and we laughed. I found Ryuu with him and she smiled and hugged me. "This is my best friend, Itami." She had said and I smiled and he hugged me and we were friends already!

"Ran Tsuki {Orchids Moon!}! Someone wants to meet you!" he had said and we were smiling and a girl with a kimono on and the kimono was pretty "Tsuki-san, your kimono is very pretty." I said politely and she beamed at me. "You must be Natsu-chan!" she had said shortening my name and I nodded and I sighed.

"Akatsuki! Into the Nodachi!" I said and she came out and winked at Ryuu and she smirked "Ran! Into the Tessen!" he had said and he brought out a big Japanese War Fan!

"Hiru no Haru cho!" I said and he smirked "Fuyu no Tsumetai Kaze {Cold Winter Winds!}!" he had said and he was smirking "Kaminari no Kori Tsumetai {Ice Cold Lightning!}!" I said and a flash of bluish white lightning came down and I won!

Meanwhile I was doing that, Yoh was with a battle with Faust the VIII and Manta was creeped out and was trying to reach my cell phone and he knew I had a fight and he sighed.

"_Tokyo Nights_

_Genshi jidai kara zutto_

_Hikari wo wakachiai_

_Moe tsuzukeru_

_Tokyo Nights_

_Baby what's my price?_

_Kono hen de dareka to kaeritai_

_Kaeritai—_" my ringtone for Manta came off and I answered it.

"Moshi Moshi? Yeah. Yup! Just won it! Yoh did what? Why should I go to a party? I'm not going. Nope. Not even Horo can make me. I'm not. So totally not! Nope! Zettai iyada! Not even _you _can make me!" I said having an argument with Manta on the phone.

I was in my room about to change into track pants and a purple tanktop then someone came in unexpectedly! "**AHHHHH! PEEPING TOM!**" I brailled and I hit him with a very powerfull punch and did a kick to his neck.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Yameru!" he had said wailing and I was smirking "Anata dare {Who are you?}?" I asked in my second language and he smirked.

"Watashi no namae wa Karimu desu! Shite kudasai watashi sewa o, imōto {My name is Karim! Please take care of me, little sister.}." he had said and I looked at him in a picture on my vanity.

It was with me, my parent's, Karimu, and Jin. I was just a little girl in the picture and the twins were smiling and Karimu had me on his shoulders. I looked to be teared up and I screamed and hugged him.

"Kamu-nii-san! Kamu-nii-san! Where have you been?" I asked crying into his chest and he consoled me and I found BlackSickle and he smiled down at me. "Kamu-nii-san!" I cried some more and he let me cry into his chest.

"Where's Jin?" he had asked seriously "Out with…a boy." I said softly as the tearfest stopped and he smiled at me. "Kaa-san and oto-san would be proud, huh?" he had said and I nodded and he smiled and my phone vibrated and he picked it up.

"_Even though we can't afford it—_" my ringtone for Anna came off and he answered "_May I speak to Natsumi?_" she had asked politely. "**Yes, ma'am.**" He had said and he gave it to me. "Yeah? Alright. Fine. Okay… I'll be over that instant!" I said and he had me by the neck. "Make that, Anna. I will not be over there." I said and she understood and I smiled.

My phone went off again and it was Ryuu and she said to meet me at the park. I nodded and he said go. I hugged him and went to the park to find her and Itami smiling and leading me to their spot on Monument Hill.

"Woohoo!" we had said acting like we've been friends for years. "So, Itami-kun, congratulations on the second win. I just qualified!" both Ryuu and I said in unison and we smirked and were smiling like crazy. "Gotta go! Third win here I come!" he had said and we said "Not without us!" and he hugged us and we went on our way.

"So, Kodomo Taiyō, huh?" I asked with Ryuu and a girl came and she had pretty light green hair.

Itami won and I hugged him and I went on my way and he gave me my phone number. I got a berating from Karimu and I went up to my room and crashed on my couch in my room.

I woke up and found myself with Horo Horo and a girl I've never seen before. "Are you Karuizawa Natsumi-san?" she had said and I nodded sleepily and Horo Horo told me to go to sleep again.

_**/Character Profiles/:**_

_**Name: Kodomo, Taiyō**_

_**Age: Fifteen**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Shaman**_

_**Partner: Manami Sota**_

_**Name: Seiran, Itami**_

_**Age: Fifteen**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Occupation: Shaman/Student**_

_**Partner: Tsuki, Ran**_

_**Name: Tsuki, Ran**_

_**Age: She was Seventeen when she died**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Itami's Partner**_


	7. American West, with Itami and Ryuu!

Shaman King:

_Is Goldva-san trying to say something about what now? AMERICAN WEST? Woohoo! Auntie Tsukina here I come!_

We were on the American Naval Base and I was the first one there in my regular clothes. I was happy and did a stretch and did a front flip and then did a cartwheel. And I was screeching like an Indian. I found people looking at me and clapping.

I found Horo-nii looking around and someone snatched me and gave me a protective hug. "Kamu-nii!" I said hugging Karimu tightly and Horo Horo was happy I found my lost brother "Where's Tamu-nii?" I asked looking around for Tarimu "He's helping with the tournament." He had said and I nodded and went back to Yoh and Ren.

Ren was beside me and I went to the grass and laid down to look at the clouds and found someone got me a soda. It was Ren! "Arigato gozaimasu, Ren-kun." I said and he smiled at me like a best friend would.

I was wandering around with Akatsuki and found Ryuu with Itami. I then went up and sneaked up on them! "Eĭ, rebyata! V chem delo {Hey guys! What's up?}?" I asked in Russian and they looked around and then found me with my i-Pod on my favorite song "_Me and My Gang_" by Rascall Flatts and I smiled at them and Itami smiled and Ryuu took me to a Crepe shop and bought us some Strawberry and Raspberry Crepes.

Goldva came up "Hello! Today we shall be going to the American West for the Three month finding of the Patch Village!" he had said and we looked at eachother and made a pact to stay together and we hugged eachother and Ren came over with Horo Horo and I told them and they understood. "Alright!" Goldva had said and he told them to fire up the Jet!

I went with Itami and Ryuu and I sat by Ryuu and Itami sat in the window seat and I shrugged it off. I went through my bag Nee-san packed for me and found my phone! We looked at eachother and with Itami's I-Phone and with Ryuu's Droid we were having a party!

We were getting a little hungry so, I went through my bag and found some chips! We scoured them in an couple hours and we were okay!

It was fourteen hours later and Ren and Itami were the only ones up and Ryuu and I were sleeping on eachother and Itami looked through his bag for his Black and Blue camera and took a picture of us sleeping together and the flash woke us up!

"…_Kamu-nii! Don't leave us! Not you too, Tamu-nii!_" I said waking up and had a cold sweat and Itami comforted me and asked me what happened. "Another dream…" I whispered and Ryuu woke up too and they hugged me and I hugged them back.

Goldva-san and we were suspended in air! "Natsumi-chan!" they had said and I nodded and got my skateboard and it had no wheels! "That's awesome!" they had cheered and I did an ollie and did a 360 and went after our bags and I said "Ren-san!" throwing his "Itami-kun!" I said throwing his "Ryu-kun!" I said throwing his "Yoh!" I said and he caught it "Ryuu-chan!" I said throwing hers and I got mine and Horo-nii growled playfully and I threw his.

We landed in a place and we parted ways and I smirked. I got out my phone and called up my obaa-san {Aunt} and she picked it up and squealled!

"_You're kidding me! Another summer where you come again!_" my cousin squealled and I nodded and my cousin, Takeshi got the phone "_You need a ride?_" he had asked and I nodded and I told him I have friends this time.

Takeshi had a 2009 Sebring Convertible that was Black with red flames on it and we were waiting here in the hot sun waiting to go to Tuscan, Arizona to hang out with Akari and Yukari and Uncle Tsumugi and Auntie Tsukina.

"So, how do you two know my Baby Itoko {Cousin}?" Takeshi had asked "Takeshi Yamamoto! Eyes on the road!" I ordered and he chuckled "Alright!" he had said and he stayed on the road. We told him about the Shaman Fight and he chuckled "Like little Tsuyo-chan in High School about talking about a Japanese school his cousin goes to!" he had said chuckling and we laughed and we went to a big red brick house with Green-Blue shutters.

"Todaima!" I said "Wareware wa, shin'ryū shite iru! Mōshiwake ari masenga, Yamamoto-san {We're Intruding! Sorry for the trouble, Miss Yamamoto!}!" Ryuu and Itami said in unison and I heard footsteps and Yukari, the seventeen year old, swept me up and gave me a bear hug! "Watashi wa, Yamamoto Yukari {I'm Yamamoto Yukari!}!" she had said "Watashi wa, Atsushi Ryuuka!" Ryuu had said "Watashi wa, Seiran Itami." Itami said in husky-nice voice and she squealled.

"Nee-san! Nii-san! Nee-san!" said the Seventeen year old, Akari tackling me in a bear hug! "Aw! Kawaii! Watashi wa, Atsushi Ryuuka!" Ryuu had introduced and Akari hugged her. "Nīsu, Akari-chan o mitasu tame ni {Nice to meet you, Akari-chan.}." Itami had said and she looked at him and she smiled and he picked her up and she was smiling.

"Ah, Natsu-kun." Said Uncle Tsumugi and he spotted Itami "Nice to meet you, Seiran-san." He had said and Itami shook his hand "Ah, Atsushi-chan, we meet again." He had said and Ryuu smiled at him "Nice to see you to, Yamamoto-san." She had said shaking his hand again.

I took them to my room in the house and it looked like my room back home. It had moons and summer butterflies and anime posters of any person on anime alive. Ryuu looked at my Ichigo Momomiya poster and she said that she had a Lettuce Midorikawa one. I said to look through my sketch books and she looked through my awesome sketches.

"And this is your room." I showed them their room and they looked at it and it was the guest room and it had a bunk bed. The top bunk was red and the bottom was green with funky stars and moons. The Bottom bunk's pillow was bluish-green and it had butterflies on it making a pattern. The Top bunk's pillow was black with flames going over a heart and wings.

"Itami-kun! Natsu-chan! Ryuu-chan! Dinners' ready!" said Takeshi, the twenty one year old and we nodded and I had my i-Pod in my pocket.

"Alright." I said taking a bite out of my Yakiniku and Sushi and Ryuu and Itami looked at me and I was about to go to sleep in my food.

"She's tired. I think all of us are tired because of Jetlag." Itami had explained and they nodded. Ryuu and I were already asleep and Itami took Ryuu and Takeshi took me.

_**/*/*/*/*Character Profiles/*/*/*/*:**_

_**Name: Takeshi Yamamoto**_

_**Age: Twenty-One**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Occupation: Universitiy of Phoenix student**_

_**Saying: "Maa Maa, Natsumi-san."**_

_**Names: Yukari and Akari Yamamoto**_

_**Ages: Seventeen**_

_**Genders: Female**_

_**Occupations: High School Students**_

_**Sayings: "Why." "Don't" "You" "Just" "Fix" "It" "Takeshi" "Nii-san?"**_

_**Name: Tsumugi Yamamoto**_

_**Age: Thirty Nine**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Occupation: Productions Manager**_

_**Saying: "Natsumi-chan, could you and your friends go get some groceries?"**_

_**Name: Tsukina Yamamoto**_

_**Age: Thirty Seven**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Operations Manager**_

_**Saying: "Who're you calling old, Take-kun?" **_


	8. A little about my past

Shaman King

_**Mesa Verde, thank you Yukari-nee-chan.**_

We were in the car and Yukari was driving this time. "Call anytime!" she had said over the wind and we nodded and she gave me hug when we came out of the car. She gave us a bear group hug and we parted ways. We were looking for Yoh and the gang and Yukari threw us our weapons that were in a bag! "Arigato, NEE-SAN!" we all said and she said she feels loved by us.

"Okay! Let's—"I said in mid sentence and Ryuu cursed and so did Itami "Itami-san, please don't curse." Said Ran as she went into her spirit form. "I agree, Ryuu-san." Said her guardian ghost, Tsumetai and Akatsuki came in her form.

I looked around and it was another tourist attraction! "Dang it!" I muttered and someone with a snowboard strapped on his back with a spirit and we smirked. "HORO HORO!" we all said and he looked our way! "Thank you, Itami-kun and Ryuu-chan for taking of Natsumi. I was worried sick!" he had said hugging me "He's like my brother." I said and Itami pouted "So are you!" I said and he lit up and hugged me and Ryuu is like my sister!

"Where's Yoh-san?" we all asked "Over there!" he had said over with Ren and Ryu-san. "Hey!" we all said in unison and they attacked us in a hug!

"_Tokyo Nights—"_the ringtone for Manta came off and I answered it "Moshi Moshi!" I said into it and Manta asked if he could speak to Yoh "Sure! Yoh-kun, it's for you!" I said and he nodded.

He gave my phone back and we looked all over and we went to something with air conditioning. I got a vanilla shake and Itami and Ryuu got the same thing. We were laughing until a girl with really light green hair came. "Who're you?" we all asked in unison, including Horo and Ren. "Lyserg Diethel." She had introduced and we smiled at her except for Itami and Ren.

Itami challenged her and she smirked. "Morphea, into the Pendulum!" she had said and I smirked and so did Ren. "Bason/Akatsuki! Into the Guan Dao/Nodachi!" we both said and we blushed and looked away and then nodded "Hyoi Gattai {Unity!}!" we both said and we smirked "Zhong Hua Zhan Wu {Vorpal Dance!}!" he had said and he did fast thrusts with his Guan Dao. "Kaminari no Kori Tsumetai!" I said and bluish-white lightning came and I did a front hand spring and did a round off. "Pretty flexible for a girl." She had said and I growled and my arm hurt. "HO-HORO-NII!" I screamed and Horo came and he was pissed as hell! "ITAMI-NII!" I screamed again and he nodded "RY-RYUU-NEE!" I screamed in agony and all three of them were pissed as hell!

"HYOI GATTAI!" they had said and they were still pissed as hell! "Nipopo Punch!" he had said and Ryuu had a trick up her sleeve "Harumi Burust {Spring Time Blast!}!" she had said and we smirked "Fuyu no Tsumetai Kaze!" he had said and Ran smiled at him and winked.

We then went into a "No Tresspassing Zone" and someone said "Excuse us! But that zone is only for people with passes! You could join us if you want!" said the leader and we looked at Yoh "I don't see why not!" he had said and we smiled and someone came to the rescue!

"Excuse me, I believe your not taking my cousin or her best friends anywhere!" said another one of my cousins, Takako! She had bluish-indigo hair that purple highlights with gold tips and crimson bangs. "Arigato, Takako-san!" I cried to her and she hugged me protectively "Aurora! Into the Glaive!" she had said and her guardian nodded. "Hoshina no Tatekaze {Star Greens of the Whirlwinds!}!" she had said and stars and wind came there way.

"Here." She had said giving me her phone number and I programmed it into my phone. "Where are you living this time?" I asked her "Illinois." She had said and I lit up "Chicago?" I asked her "No." she had said and she hugged me and Lyserg finally met her idol. "Nice to meet you, Miss Hanako." She had said "I know you. Your parent's were murdered a while back, right?" she had asked her "Yes." She had answered her "Stay gold, boy." She had said winking and she was stunned.

"I got to go." I mumbled and went to find Marco, my cousin on my dad's side. I went on enemy grounds and someone found me! "Marco! We've found a spy!" said a man with a London accent. "Natsumi. What're you doing here?" he had asked softly and he hugged me since he had not seen me since last Christmas. "What're you doing to my friends?" I asked him all teared up and he smacked me and I told him "I've had worse, Marco!" I said and he gave up and I went back and they found a mark and I went off to the hotel and Itami and Ryuu went after and we went into the room, I broke down.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" Itami had asked "Yes, speak to us, Natsu!" Ryuu had said and I whimpered and went to hug them and they stroked my hair and they were like my brother and sister I never had. Jin would never do this, even if Tezuka-nii came home from University. They got all the attention from mom and dad.

"Now, want to start from the beginning why you hate your family?" Itami and Ryuu asked. "Al-Alright." I said calming down.

_Flashback: When I was four._

_When I was four, nobody ever appreciated me except for Marco, my cousin and Takako and Takato, my other cousins. They gave me Gymnastic and Acrobatic lessons while Jin and Tezuka got Tennis lessons. I was the last child and Karimu and Tarimu were somewhere else and I was in my room and my mom and Tezuka-nii would fight. Tezuka would be like, fifteen at that time. Jin would be like, fourteen at that time. They would leave me out of everything and when I got into primary school, they wouldn't come to the orientation so, I went myself with Takato and Takako. Takato and Takako would be seven or eight at that time. When I turned seven, I would go to America to visit Yukari and Akari and Auntie and Uncle. They love it when I come over. Everybody over there is older than me anyway, so, I love it too._

"_Whaddaya mean I got to bring her!" Jin had said one night while she was going to the mall with her friends and she hated my guts. "Alright. She'll go herself." Said my father exasperated and dejectedly. I went to my room and found, Tsukino, the bear Takato got me at the street fair when I was just turning four. I then snook out to find Takato and Takako, who, at that time, lived in Adachi, which was a bike ride away. I then got on my bike and adjusted my backpack and then it was raining._

_I rang the door bell, and Auntie Sakiko would shoo me in and get me some clean hand me down clothes from Takako's room when she was my age. "Arigato, Auntie Sakiko." I said and she gushed how cute I was. I went to my room in the house, yes, I had a room back then, still do. I haven't visited her in years. I then would get my teddy bear she got me and I snuggled up with it._

_I went home the next day and my father wouldn't look at me and Jin would be reading a book and Tezuka would be in his room and I went up to my room and found Tezuka passing me and he frowned. "Where were you?" he had asked "Aun-Auntie S-Sakiko's." I mumbled scared "Alright." He had said still frowning and I went to my room and closed the door. I found Tsukino on the bed and I snuggled up with it and when people would be out of here, I would get a call from Takato saying that it was a day out of school for him and Takako so they came over and they brought me a early birthday present. I got a small locket from them and it was engraved. _

_Flashback: When I was six_

_When I was six, I got my first pair of Gymnastics shoes and nobody except for Marco came to cheer me on at meets. I would hug him everytime I was scared and he would console me. Takato went to High School and Takako went to High School to. I was left alone. Marco went back to Sicily and I was alone again. Then HE came into my life. I hated him so bad, when I became a shaman, I would kill Asakura Hao!_

_It was a stormy night and back then, I was scared of thunder and lightning. I would whimper and when a boy with long hair came into my house, my parent's were murdered! I screamed and Jin woke up and took out one of the swords father told us never EVER to use! But she used it and I saw the most prettiest thing! She had a ghost! Her name was Genkai no Yuzuki and she was very pretty. At that time, Tezuka and Jin were 18, so they could take of me. _

"So, that's why Marco slapped you?" Itami had asked and I nodded and he smiled and hugged me "Don't worry, if something happens to you, I'll call my Pen Pal, whose name is Chocolove McDonell. He's very funny and he's sweet as hell." He had explained and I nodded and Ryuu hugged me.

"Are you alright, Natsu-chan?" Ran asked and I nodded and she smiled "Good." She had said and we heard a knock "Come in!" we said and it Ren. "Something the matter, Natsumi?" he had asked and I nodded no and he smiled and I smiled back.

it was when we got a call from Takeshi and I told him we're going to stay at an hotel.

_**Character Profiles:**_

_**Name: Hanako, Takako**_

_**Age: Twenty Four**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Detective/Shaman**_

_**Saying: "NATSUMI KARUIZAWA!"**_

_**Partner: Aurora**_

_**Name: Hanako, Takato**_

_**Age: Twenty Four**_

_**Gender: Female {You suck! You thought she was a guy!}**_

_**Occupation: Detective**_

_**Saying: "You got what you got, that's what important"**_

_**Name: Aurora**_

_**Age: She was seventeen when she died**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: She was a waitress when she was alive, now, Takako's guardian**_

_**Saying: "…Why me? Fine, I ain't gonna like it."**_

_**Partner: Hanako, Takako**_


	9. This is so not my day!

Shaman King:

_**I got to do what now? Fine, I am not going to like it, right?**_

We were in the hotel sleeping and I was the first one up and dialed up a number I knew by heart and he probably still hated my guts. "Hello?" he had asked on the other line "Um…Nii-san?" I asked uneasily and he smirked. "Oh, it's _you_." He had said sneering and I was sweating in my nightgown!

"Ah, what can I do for you?" he had asked and I heard them wake up. "Just wondering where you are…" I mumbled and he smiled "I'm in Mesa Verde, Colorado. I can see you." He had said and I looked down and he smirked and waved. I closed the curtains and put on some clean clothes and then put on my black and blue music note converses. I put on my lucky hat and then woke up Akatsuki and took Yukina no Sarui and went down the stairs.

"NII-SAN!" I said in a high voice and he caught me in the hug "Hi." He had said huskily and I giggled and Itami was getting jealous. "Ah, you must Itami-kun." He had said and Itami nodded silently "Tezuka!" said a voice and it was Jin! "Ah, Jin." He had said and I walked away sulkily.

"Here's a little story about how Tezu-nii is nice to me when I am just around him. When Jin comes, he thinks I'm invisible!" I muttered and they hugged me.

_Flashback: When I was seven_

_It was raining and I sighed. I was in my room and Tasuki, my best friend, had my mp3 player and I looked at my bunny and she hugged me. I hugged her back and it started thundering and I whimpered and so did she. "T-Tasuki!" I said stammering and she nodded meekly and I got my necklace and it stopped. Jin was at a friends house and Tezuka was in his room typing up a report for his Composition class and I went into his room and he smiled and I was shocked! "N-Nii-san!" I said crying in his arms and he stroked my hair and he shushed me and I nodded._

"Ah! So he does love you!" said Ryuu and I smiled and I got a text from Horo and I smiled. "Horo-nii wants us to meet at the resturaunt. Lyserg just hurt Yoh!" I said and we were angry!

"HYOI GATTAI!" we all said and they looked at us! "Fuyu no Tsumetai Kaze!" Itami had said "Harumi Burust!" said Ryuu and I smirked "AKATSUKI! MINAMIMOTO-TSUBASA RYUUSHIMA NOSURI!" I screamed and she nodded.

"I will pay for the damages." She had said and I muttered "_Oh really? Just because you're working for Marco, I won't forgive you!_" and she looked at me "You're not a boy, are you?" I asked him and he nodded and he took down his pants!

"Ah! Man, two girls here! Two girls here!" both Ryuu and I retorted and he apologized and Takeshi called Itami and he nodded "Hey, onna!" he had said and we smacked him playfully. "What?" we had asked "Takeshi-san told us that he thinks that the Patch Village is somewhere in California and have to find a woman named Lilirara" he had said and we nodded. "Sayonara, minna-san!" we had said and we saw Yukari and Takeshi in the black SUV and we opened the door and got in the back and went to the hotel and checked out and got our stuff and then went into the door and put on the seatbelts and we were on a freaking roll!

"Who's driving?" we asked and they smirked "I am." Said a husky voice and I squealled and hugged him! "Tamu-nii-san!" I squealled and he hugged me and I smiled and he remembered Ryuu and Itami!

It was like three a.m. and we were asleep! All the spirits were, so, we deserved the damn sleep! Zakuro would be so jealous right now! I was on Itami's shoulder sleeping and Itami was sleeping on Ryuu! And then Ryuu was sleeping on my shoulder! Something woke us up and I was still snoring and Itami went back to sleep.

We were at a rest stop and we were up at six a.m.! "Ugh…I hate this…" I mumbled sleepily and went through my backpack and found my map! "Alright..." I mumbled and I heard several voices in the back. "Akatsuki." I mumbled and Amidamaru came out. "Hey, Amidamaru-san." I mumbled "AMIDAMARU-SAN?" I woke up and Yoh and the gang were here!

"You guys hitched a ride? That's cool. I'm Takeshi, Natsumi's cousin." Takeshi had introduced and I muttered "_Okay…Takeshi needs a new hobby._" To Itami and Ryuu and we all snickered. "I got to go." Takeshi and Akari mumbled and they went off in the convertible. "I guess Yukari's driving." Yoh had said and we got in the car and we were sleeping except Ren who was next to me and blushing like a tomato!

I was with my iPod and listening to "_Picking Wildflowers_" by Keith Anderson. I was a country kind of girl and loved American Country because I got hooked on it by Takeshi and Akari. I am full Japanese and part Russian.

"Pochemu ya…?" I mumbled in Russian sleeping and they snickered and I said "Not…funny…nii-san…" I mumbled and I was still asleep! "NATSUMI! THE PANCAKES ARE READY!" the all said and I didn't budge! "Let her sleep. She's been iffy on this Shaman King fight." Said Akatsuki and they all nodded and Ren didn't budge when Itami said to move over.

"I think Ren likes Natsumi." Said Ryuu and Horo Horo in unison and they blushed and looked away. "Ah! I needed that sleep!" I said and they looked at my outfit. "What?" I asked and they shooked their heads and I was oblivious and we went separate ways and we walked in the hot heat.

"Come on!" I mumbled looking for my pack of cigarettes for Ryu-kun. "I found it!" I said and threw them to Ryu-kun and he smiled and thanked me. "You keep cigarettes with you?" people asked me and I blushed.

We were in the desert with Lyserg and I mumbled "_Vampires! Vampires! Mamma! We're getting attacked by vampires!_" and people looked at me funny and truth is, we found a guy who looked like a vampire!

"What's your name!" we all asked "Boris Tepes Dracula." He had introduced and my eyes were blazing! "Whoa nelly! What's wrong with Natsumi?" Lyserg had asked and I closed my eyes and then opened them and they were violet! "**EAT THIS!**" I screamed and Akatsuki gave me her power and people were scared and I ran off crying.

_Flashback: When I was ten_

_It was raining and I looked out the windows and sighed. Nobody ever cared about me! Nobody ever did! I was singing a song off of a anime I knew and was still crying._

_I went to my room and got my mp3 player and then went off in the rain to Adachi and got hot chocolate and then went to my room in the house._

I went off and found some guys messing with a girl and I smirked. "Akatsuki! Bunsan maiban yume no!" I said and she nodded and I smirked and then, they looked at me! "Shouldn't you be in school?" they all asked "Shouldn't you be locked up?" I asked and Akatsuki and the girl snickered!

"Hey! Nobody insults him like that!" his friends retaliated and I smirked and did a back handspring then did a roundhouse kick to his face.

"I think I just did!" I said and went Oversoul on their asses! "Thank you! Thank you!" the girl had said and I said coldly "Be careful next time, little girl." And I went off with Akatsuki and cursed because I left my iPod with Ryuu and she probably scratched it! I looked at the sky and smiled and went toward an unknown destination and the girl told me it was dangerous. "Dangerous is my middle name." I muttered and Akatsuki smirked at the girl and she looked at her amazingly!

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Special Part One: Why me of all people?

_Shaman King:_

_**Special!**_

"Hi! I'm the curator of this story!" a girl with brown hair and geeky glasses came up in a gothic outfit. "Ah! Kaze-san!" said Natsumi as she came up and was in her regular clothes and she had her iPod with her. "Ah. Natsumi." The teenager had said and then Yoh came and he was with Horo Horo. "Who's the chick?" they asked and the teen was smiling serenely and said "Oh. Hello, my name is Kaze." She had said and they smirked "Then why does this license say "_Allison Johnson, Illinois, Sixteen, Brown Eyes, Birthday is July Seventh_"? Spill it." Horo Horo had said taking Kaze's wallet from her. "Fine, jeez. My name is Allison Johnson. I'm of Norwegian descent and I can speak four languages." Allison had said

"Cool!" Yoh had said and Allison was smiling like a lunatic. "Thank you." She had murmered and went back to her essay. "Allison!" said Anna as she came in "Ah. Anna, what's up?" she mumbled lightly reading her book. "A boy with Blue hair is looking for you." She had said and Allison sighed.

_**START THE DANG SPECIAL!**_

It was a cloudy day in Colorado. To be exact, Mesa Verde, Colorado, in a sweltering hot desert and went to go inside for air conditioning. A group of eight people were in a fast food place and two of them were being care free. They were sitting in a wraparound booth. All of them were shamans, or participants of a Fight that happens every 500 years.

Ren Tao:

Son of Daoshi's, Chinese Shamans, who originated in China about 4,000 years ago... He was a cold stone fox until he met Natsumi. When Natsumi's around, he's an angel. Partner is Bason.

Natsumi Karuizawa:

A care free/cold girl because her parent's didn't care about her... Her parent's left her with her sister, Jin. She cares little about family because of what her family did to her. Was born in Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan, to a family who didn't care about her and didn't appreciate her, and what they said to her it was a bunch of bullshit... Is a major Otaku and loves anime. Her partner is Akatsuki no Shiho.

Horokeu Usui:

Likes to be called Horo Horo and is the best friend to a special girl. Best friend to Natsumi Karuizawa. Care free nut whose temper is hard. Partner is Kororo. Rarely ever gets mad at Natsumi.

Ryuuka "Ryuu" Atsushi:

Best friend to Natsumi Karuizawa and Itami Seiran. She has a temper to match Horo Horo. She's also an otaku and loves anime and will do anything to defend that honor. She has a mother, father, two brothers, and a cat named Ichigo.

Itami Seiran:

Is the Gothic Bad Boy of the group and will do anything to protect his best friends. He also likes Anime and gets called an Otaku from time to time. He has a temper much like his best friends, Ryuu and Natsumi. He has a father, step-mother, and two older twin sister and brother.

Yoh Asakura:

Son of a long line of Shamans and has a twin. Best guy friend of Natsumi and loves her like a sister he never had. Never thinks of hurting his friends. He likes some anime too and likes "Full Moon wo Sagashite" because he thinks the characters are funny.

Ryunosuke Umemiya:

Former leader of a Gang in Tokyo, Japan. Is trying to find that special someone he's always looking for, tried to flirt with Natsumi when they met, didn't work out. His partner is a Bandit from ancient Japan and has his own legend. His partner is Tokagerou, a bandit from a gang of thieves from ancient Japan. Likes to flirt with Yukari, Natsumi's cousin and older sister figure.

Lyserg Diethel:

Son of a British detective who was killed by Hao Asakura. His partner is Morphea {In the Manga, it's Morphine} and he is the second cousin to Natsumi on her mother's side. He is care free and Natsumi thought he was working for her uncle, Marco.

{_Break!_}

"Ah! Try to kill me, will you?" I had muttered to Horo Horo. "Fine, it won't be pretty." He had said smirking and Allison came in and she was in a bath towel on her head and she was wearing shorts and a tight black shirt.

"Is there a problem?" she had mumbled as she got her mp4 player out of her bag. "Ah, is that why you went to the shower?" Lyserg had asked her serenely "Yes, Mister Diethel." She had said politely and she took the towel off and they saw her multi colored hair.

"So awesome! You have blue, red, hot pink, and yellow!" Ryuu had said coming in and Itami smiled at her and she waved back. "I wanted to do silver, but naw." She had said and went off and went to her mini fridge and saw Manta stuck in there. "Oh, hello, Mister Oyamada." She had said politely and got him wrapped up in a blanket. "Is this better?" she had asked him and he had nodded.

"We're very sorry we're intruding!" Cho had said coming in with Tezuka and Jin. "Okay, one, why is everyone in my room?" she had blew up and then she had went back to her computer and told them to go back to the story.

{_END BREAK!_}

"What? What do you mean!" we all had asked a girl named Lililala and I was angry at her. "If you excuse us." Itami, Ryuu and I went off with Lyserg and we all were panting like crazy. "Never." I started "Again." Lyserg had said "Will." Itami had said "We." Ryuu had said "DO THAT!" we all screamed jovially. We then laughed and we went to a stand.

"Ah. What can I get the party?" An pretty cute seventeen year old boy had said and I was straight faced and Ryuu had said "Table for four." And he had nodded. "This is my favorite fast food place here." I mumbled looking at the décor and he got our drinks.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Special Part Two: I am about to do what?

_Shaman King:_

A/N:

I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters! I only own my oc's! Yoh and his gang are property of Hiroyuki Takei, he is an awesome mangaka!

Yoh: And yet you still created Natsu.

Me: I resent that, Asakura.

Natsumi: _GET ON WITH THE DANG SHOW!_

_Shaman King:_

_Special: Part Two!_

I was walking with my gang and my iPod was on "_Misery Business_" by Paramore. I love this song so much! I then looked at Lyserg and he smirked. "Let's go." He had said and we all nodded. "We're about to hitch hike." He had explained and I muttered "Easy enough." And then they smirked at me and they gave me and-you-know-someone-who-can-duh look that Ryuu used to give me before we went to America.

"_Oreta awai tsubasa_

_Kimi wa sukoshi_

_Aosugiru sora ni—"_my ringtone for Tezuka was playing "'Sup?" I mumbled and he said that they will be staying at his house and we all cheered. "Just to make sure, we're ditching Yoh and his gang." We all said in unison and Lyserg smiled and went back to Yoh. I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek and he was blushing like crazy.

"Awesome place you got here, nii-san." I said and he smirked "Ryuuka-chan, you don't minding bunking with Itami, do you?" Tezuka had asked and she had nodded 'no' and he had smirked at me "You're bunking with me." He had said and I retorted blushing "N-N-Nii-san! Is that even logic?" and he smirked again. "If you want it to be." And he had still smirked. "No offence Natsumi, how many siblings to do you have?" Ryuu had asked and Itami nodded "Karimu, Tarimu, Jin, and Tezuka." I had said and they had said "In one marriage?" and I was gagging like hell!

"Hell no!" both of us said in perfect harmony and Tezuka was seething in anger about my father. "They didn't give a shit about us! Natsumi, here, when she was eight, we were glad to get rid of her when she went to school. At that time, I didn't give a shit about a damn." He had explained to Ryuu and Itami and I piped in "When he went off to college in America, I was glad. Jin wasn't a good caretaker." I said and I went off and found Tezuka's room.

"Nii-san! Are you still into tennis?" I bellowed down the stairs and he said "Yeah! Why?" and then he back to brandishing his sword. He then put it back into its sheath and I came in and we all changed into comfy clothes.

I was wearing shorts, a tanktop with stars and skulls, and my hair was up in a ponytail with my lucky ribbon Tezuka got me when I was about twelve. I was wearing a black vest with a skull chain and I was wearing my black tinted shades.

Then they came down and Itami was scowling like ever. He then took his bag out and got his iPod Touch out and then got out Ryuu's. Itami's was black, mine was purple, and Ryuu's was lime green. We were stoked and looked at the time. "Whoa." We all said and then Tezuka smirked. "Well, it's six, so, who wants Pizza?" he had asked and we all looked at him "Whatever." And then we smiled and I then was back to my normal self.

"Natsumi!" they had said and I was passed out on the couch and then Tezuka then went on the couch and he then scooped me up. "Ngh…" I mumbled because when I'm asleep, I don't like to be held. {_Allison: Aren't we all that way?_}

I was in Tezuka's room and he was asleep with me and I went back to sleep. I haven't slept with him since I was little when there were thunderstorms. I used to get mocked by Jin when she was with us. I hated her guts and now, she's a loving sister and guardian.

"Mmm…" I moaned in my sleep and he was still quiet as ever. "…nii-san…! No! …please…don't make me…!" I said screaming softly and he woke up and consoled me. "Natsu…" he had said and I went back to sleep.

I then looked at the time on my phone "_1:22 a.m._" and I smiled and went to the restroom and saw Tezuka wake up and smile. "N-Nii-san…?" I asked crying and he had hugged me and kissed my forehead. "What's wrong?" he had asked and I was crying "Are you okay?" he had asked and I nodded 'yes' and he was getting soft and thunder came crashing down. "N-Nii-s-san!" I whined and was still crying "You're still afraid of thunder?" he had whispered and he smiled and I went limp in his arms and I fell asleep.

I woke up and found Tezuka wasn't there. I checked everywhere and they were downstairs in pajama's and Itami and him were stoic as ever. "O-Ohayou." I muttered and then went to go get the coffee. "Since when do you drink black?" Tezuka had said and I said "I liked it since I was ten, _Nii-sama_." I said and went off to his room and he got up and smirked.

"Alright. You have the count to ten." He had said smirking coming closer and he was to my face "N-Nii-san!" I squeaked and he smirked and he kissed the top of my head! "Nii-san?" I asked and he was smirking.

We then went down stars and they were looking at us and they were grinning. "What?" we asked in unison and my phone rang. "Gutentag." I said in German "Natsumi?" asked a boy "Was wollen Sie?" I asked in German "NATSUMI KARUIZAWA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked a very angry boy "AMERICA! YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME, JIN!" I had screamed into the phone and then "FINE! JUST LET ME TALK TO MISTER PRETTY BOY HIMSELF, NATSUMI!" he had screamed into the phone also.

_**To be continued…**_

**Allison: What the fruitcake?**

**Natsumi: I should be the one saying that, Allie**

**Allison: Yeah, Yeah**

**Natsumi: Allie**

**Allison: Runt**

**Natsumi: Pipsqueak**

**Allison: Who are you calling so small that he could ride on the back of a grasshopper?**

**Natsumi: That's a new one, huh, Nii-san?**

**Tezuka: Yes, it is.**

**Allison: Do you want to say that again, **_**Tezuka-kun**_**?**

**Tezuka: JOOOHHNNNSOOONN!**


End file.
